The Invasion
by Evilman
Summary: AT. With Frieza dead and Goku missing, the rest of the Z-fighters have to face King Cold and his army.


The Invasion  
  
A DBZ fanfiction by Jesse Baruffi (evilman@collegeclub.com)  
  
Preface: This story is set after Goku defeated Frieza on Namek, although it takes some liberties from there. Frieza actually died in his battle with Goku, and Goku has yet to return to Earth. Yamcha, Tien and Chaotzu have been revived, and have received new powers while training under King Kai. Believing Goku to be dead, Vegeta has left Earth, swearing to return once he has conquered the galaxy. That should be all you need. Oh yeah, I don't own these characters, just telling a story with them, blah blah blah.  
  
King Cold stared grimly over the operating room, swirling his glass of wine. As he approached the table, the scientists glanced nervously at each other. Finally, the head scientist, Dr. Nana, a small but large headed creature wearing spectacles, stepped forward to speak.  
  
"Well King Cold, we're very sorry, but, uh, the cybernetics did not take. Perhaps if we had gotten to your son sooner…ack!"  
  
"Your excuses are worthless, doctor," King Cold said as he grabbed the scientist by the throat. "Will Frieza live or not?"  
  
"Well, as I said, if we had gotten to him sooner, he may have survived the process, but unfortunately, he was too badly damaged. I'm very sorry my lord."  
  
King Cold dropped Dr. Nana and walked away. "It's not your fault. I shall have to deal with this in my own way." As he left the room, he pointed his finger backwards, and fired a small energy blast, destroying the room and everything in it. He took another sip of wine, and planned his revenge.  
  
  
  
Piccolo sat and meditated alone on the frozen mountaintop. It had been more than a year since the last of Goku's friends had been returned to life and his fellow Namekians had departed for a new homeworld. Often he had thought of them, and wondered if he had made the right decision in staying behind. He later realized that this was probably Nail inside his head, not his own thoughts. Earth was always his home. He was born here, and if possible, he would die here. He had once sought to conquer Earth, but now he was content to meditate on its beauty and wonder. Besides, Gohan was on Earth, and until Goku returned, if he ever did, Piccolo would train and protect the boy as if he were his own son. Someone had to teach the boy to be strong after all, with that insane mother of his forcing him to study all the time. The last time Gohan had visited him, he mentioned a get together at Kame House very soon. While Piccolo had no real desire to see most of Goku's clownish friends, he thought Gohan might be around, so he decided to pay the humans a little visit.  
  
"Aw, Mom, can't I go?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Gohan, but your studies are more important than seeing your father's friends. Now get back to work."  
  
"But Mom, they're my friends too."  
  
Gohan knew that his mother would never let him out, so before she could argue any further, he lowered his head and went back to his room. "That's a good boy," Chichi said. "Finish your calculus and I'll make you some lunch." Gohan knew he would get into trouble, but he hadn't seen Krillin and the others since the Namekians left, and he really needed a break from calculus. So, when he heard his mother vacuuming, he took off out of his window. Flying was so useful for a boy his age.  
  
  
  
King Cold's investigation into the killing of Frieza began with the last known transmission from Prince Vegeta. Apparently, he had gone to a small world called Earth, where one of his underlings had been killed. After failing to obtain Earth's Dragonballs and suffering defeat at the hands of Earth's defenders, he headed back to an outpost Frieza planet, and left after Frieza for Namek. Apparently Vegeta had survived the explosion on Namek, as there were rumors of his ravaging a few planets on the far side of the galaxy and claiming them for the New Vegeta Empire. Cold would have to deal with him eventually, he knew, but as no one knew exactly where to find Vegeta, he decided that Earth and its mysterious guardians, whoever they were, would be the first to pay for his son's death. "Prepare the army," Cold said to one of his henchmen. "We attack immediately."  
  
Master Roshi's barbecue had just started as the sun reached the center of the sky. The entire gang, except of course for Goku, Gohan and Chichi had shown up, and in spite of their absence, everyone was having a good time. Krillin was telling one of his favorite stories.  
  
"So then, Yajirobe looks up and says, 'Please don't hurt me Vegeta! You've always been my hero!" Everyone laughed, except of course for Yajirobe.  
  
"Hmph. That's not how it happened. I was totally in his face, telling him he'd better not hurt me, or I'd go super-hero on him! Then I cut his tail off!"  
  
"That was a lucky shot and you know it!" Krillin retorted.  
  
"At least I wasn't lying on the ground most of the fight, cue-ball head!"  
  
"It didn't hurt that you were out of the line of fire most of the time, tubby!"  
  
"Why I oughta…"  
  
As Krillin and Yajirobe argued, Master Roshi brought out some beers for everyone. He passed them around the table, but stopped when he got to Bulma.  
  
"Hey, what's the big idea you old lecher? I'm thirsty!" Bulma whined.  
  
"You can have it if you let me touch your…ow!"  
  
Bulma smacked the Turtle Sage over the head with her plate, knocking him on the ground. Yamcha, sitting next to her, laughed out loud.  
  
"That's why I love her!"  
  
"Don't you give me that love stuff, Yamcha! Why weren't you defending me from him?"  
  
"But babe, I thought you could handle it yourself."  
  
"A gentleman is supposed to look after his lady, I'm a lady, what kind of gentleman are you?" Bulma started hitting Yamcha, as she often did.  
  
Tien and Chaotzu sat at the corner of the table. Tien sighed as he watched all of his friends arguing. "You know, if Goku was here he could calm everyone down. He'd make a joke or do something silly and things would be all right. I really wonder, Chaotzu. Where could he be? I know Shenlong said he was alive, but that doesn't mean he's okay."  
  
"I can't sense him Tien," Chaotzu said. Even with my new abilities I can't sense Goku anywhere, but that might just mean he's too far away."  
  
During the time they were away on King Kai's planet, each of the three dead heroes learned new techniques. Tien finally convinced King Kai to teach him the Kaio-Ken. Now that Goku was a Super Saiyan he wouldn't need it after all. Yamcha increased his control over the direction of energy attacks, to the point where he could control energy fired by others. And Chaotzu learned King Kai's incredible telepathic abilities, which extended to an almost infinite distance. Unfortunately, in spite of that new talent, he still could not find Goku.  
  
Just then, the fighters sensed another life force approaching. For a second there was distress, but Krillin recognized who it was. "Gohan!" he exclaimed as the boy landed next to him. "We didn't think you would make it. How'd you convince your mom to let you come?"  
  
"Well, uh, she doesn't know I'm here. But I missed you Krillin; I missed all of you guys. I kind of wish Mr. Piccolo was here too, but I don't think he would show up for something like this."  
  
"You still have a lot to learn kid."  
  
Everyone turned around to see a seven-foot tall Namekian in a turban and cape, arms across his chest, smirking at his former pupil.  
  
"Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan ran up and embraced his mentor, who patted him on the head. Everyone else, however, seemed concerned.  
  
"Is something wrong Piccolo?" Krillin asked, rather nervously. He still wasn't used to the idea of talking to the reincarnation of the first person to cause his death. "I mean, uh, you wouldn't be here unless something was wrong, right?"  
  
"Go back to your celebration, Krillin. I'm just here to see Gohan."  
  
"Well it's good to have an extra person around anyway," Master Roshi said. "Would you like something to eat?"  
  
"I require only water," Piccolo said, turning his back to the old man.  
  
"Still friendly as ever I see."  
  
  
  
The second Vegeta heard that King Cold and his entire army were heading to Earth, he began formulating a plan. This is perfect, Vegeta thought. All of my enemies are going to be in the same place at the same time. I'll work with the Earthlings to defeat King Cold, and then I'll use the Dragonballs to gain eternal life. Then I will defeat Kakarot and become the true prince of the Saiyan race once again. No one will be able to stop me. Yes, things are indeed going my way. Vegeta's first stop was Frieza Planet 2274, a world where all of the ships in Frieza's empire were designed and many were manufactured. He would need something more advanced than his own space pod to reach Earth before Cold was through with it. He touched down on the planet and exited his spherical pod, and commanded as only a royal prince could. "I am Vegeta, one and only Prince of the Saiyan race! I have killed your lord Frieza, and now I demand your most powerful ship at once! If even one of you stands against me I will destroy this world! You have five minutes!"  
  
The workers, upon reading his power level with their scouters, were more than willing to comply with Vegeta's demands. Vegeta had allowed them to read his full power, which was close to 1,000,000 these days, in order to show them that he was not joking. They brought him a new smaller version of Frieza's flagship, a saucer shaped ship with legs that could help it to function as a base of operations. It had weapons of course, but none that were a match for Vegeta's own energy. As he took the ship, he was disappointed that none of the so-called warriors on the planet were brave enough to challenge him. He thought of destroying the planet anyway, but decided that a shipbuilding world could be very useful when he rebuilt the Saiyan Empire, and so he left Planet 2274 unscathed.  
  
  
  
King Cold assembled his elite guard. Four warriors who were considered unbeatable throughout the universe, they were respected and feared more than anyone but Frieza and Cold themselves. They had sworn allegiance to the Cold Empire, in the days before Frieza had turned it into the Planet Trade, and had thereafter become King Cold's personal bodyguards. The first of them was Sauzaa, a blue skinned fighter who had recently adopted Captain Ginyu's "Posing Style" of combat. In spite of this, he was intelligent and ruthless in battle. Second, Caibon was a giant with gray scaly skin and horns on the sides of his head. His particular specialty was shattering planets with his fists. Beelo was a small, almost shapeless being that glowed with a white luminescence. It had no emotions and spoke little, but could manipulate its body into any shape it wished. Finally, Timsu rounded out the group. No one had ever seen Timsu beneath his armor, as it covered his entire body. He wielded a pair of swords he called the "Infinity Blades," through which he would harness his own energy and amplify his power many times. His companions regarded him as a showoff, but he was the most powerful member of the elite guard, so no one said anything. Upon assembly, King Cold spoke to his four soldiers. "Men, we don't know exactly what to expect on Earth, but our preliminary scouter sweeps indicate that the planet is filled with weaklings. We could find no power level greater than 1,000."  
  
"Den we's gonna kills dem purty eezly!" Caibon laughed. "I meeself'll crack da plannit in haff!"  
  
"Not necessarily," Sauzaa replied. "Vegeta has somehow learned to cloak his power level from our scouters. It is possible that these Earthlings also know how to do this."  
  
"Who cares?" boasted Timsu. "Whoever they are, they won't last long against the Infinity Blades! And that's if the boss man here doesn't just toast the planet from up here!"  
  
King Cold regarded his men quietly for a moment. "Very well. Here is my plan. We will send the foot soldiers in first. If this theory of Sauzaa's is correct, they will draw out the stronger beings from hiding. Then you four will engage them. Whoever they are, I want at least two of them alive and brought before me. One will explain how Frieza was killed and what these Dragonballs are, and the other will be tortured until the first complies. Spread the word gentlemen, the moment we arrive it begins."  
  
  
  
The party went silent. Everyone knew there was nothing to be done. Chichi had arrived, looking for her son. "Gohan! You have been a very bad little boy!" she grabbed him by the ear and dragged him along. "Honestly, making your poor mother come all the way out here and drag you back. You should be ashamed of yourself! And the rest of you!" Everyone winced as she pointed at them, except for Piccolo, who simply looked up from his meditation. "You're all terrible influences on my son! Especially you, you green monster!" Piccolo planted his feet on the ground and walked over to Chichi. He stared her straight in the face, with the most intimidating glare in his repertoire. She stared right back.  
  
"Uh oh," Krillin said. "Piccolo and Chichi are gonna duke it out!"  
  
"Hmm, maybe her clothes will get torn," Master Roshi said, quietly.  
  
"You know, there is more to life than studying," Piccolo said to Chichi, as calmly as he could. "A boy Gohan's age needs friends to interact with, and these are his."  
  
"How dare you talk to me that way! Gohan is my son and I'm doing the best I can to raise him right! It's hard enough with his father fighting all the time! Oh, I miss Goku…" Chichi started crying on Piccolo's shoulder, his look changed from one of annoyance to confusion.  
  
"Uh…there, there Chichi." Piccolo said, clearly unsure of how to comfort a crying female.  
  
"Hey, she can hug me like that any time!" Master Roshi said, just before Bulma slapped him in the head.  
  
It was then that Chaotzu screamed and fell on the ground. "Chaotzu!" Tien cried out. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Something terrible is coming here, I can feel it! Something powerful. Almost like…Frieza."  
  
"F-f-f-frieza?" Krillin stuttered. "But that's not possible, is it? Goku killed him, right?"  
  
"No, it's not exactly Frieza, but something like him."  
  
"Hmm, this makes sense," Piccolo said. "Frieza called himself the Lord of the Universe. It's unlikely that someone that powerful would die without creating a ripple effect. In any case, we need to get ready for whoever our enemy is. Chaotzu, how long do we have?"  
  
"A few days at most. What should we do?"  
  
Piccolo thought for a moment. "Here's the plan. Everyone trains until the threat is close by. Once we can sense our enemy approaching, we meet up here at Kame House. Keep your energy low; Frieza's scouters can't detect us that way. Once we can see the size and strength of the threat, I'll form a better plan. Got that?"  
  
"All right!" Yamcha said. "This is my chance to show off all the stuff I learned on King Kai's planet."  
  
"Oh, Yamcha, I knew you were a real man," Bulma said as she swooned at his side  
  
"I don't know, this doesn't seem too good to me," Krillin said. "I mean, when has any of the training any of us have ever done been enough? Sometimes it seems like we're just here to stall the bad guys until Goku shows up."  
  
Tien replied, "Well as far as we know, Goku isn't coming to the rescue this time. So we have no choice but to win on our own. I for one am not going to roll over and let Frieza or whoever else destroy the world! Goku wouldn't give up, would he?"  
  
"You people are nuts," Yajirobe said as he headed for his car. "I am so outta here!"  
  
"Yeah, let's win this one for my dad!" Gohan piped in.  
  
Chichi sprung into action at the sound of that. "Oh no, Gohan, you are not getting involved! You're coming home with me right now!"  
  
"But mom, I can't let my friends down. I promise that when it's all over I'll study as hard as you want me to. Pleeease?"  
  
"Well, all right. But I want you to be up to Calculus 2 by next week."  
  
"I promise."  
  
  
  
Two days later, the fighters sensed a group of great powers coming from space. One was almost as strong as Frieza, four were at least as strong as Piccolo, and the rest were obviously foot soldiers. The plan was simple. Piccolo and Tien would deal with the major powers as they came. Yamcha and Krillin would deal with the foot soldiers as they entered the atmosphere, as well as diverting any energy attacks from populated areas. Chaotzu would protect any innocent bystanders, as well as acting as a psychic conduit for the group. Bulma, who insisted on being part of the plan, was to deliver senzu beans to injured fighters, and gather the Dragonballs if necessary. Gohan's job, however, was the most important of all. His part was to destroy the ship in space. Gohan had demonstrated the ability to create a force field around himself when they fought Garlic Jr., and Piccolo had instructed him to fill it with breathable air, so that he could move through space unharmed. This would probably not get all of the attackers, but it would slow the enemy down and reduce their numbers, as well as cutting off any escape. They were ready. They bid Master Roshi farewell, and in six flashes of white light, took off after their targets.  
  
  
  
Moving in unison, the foot soldiers descended like a wave from the giant saucer shaped ship. As they descended towards the Earth, the ship rose above the atmosphere, as to avoid conflict it seemed. The soldiers spread out, firing energy attacks from their arm blasters and destroying seemingly at random.  
  
"That's our cue, shorty!" Yamcha said to Krillin. "Let's do it to it!"  
  
"I wish you wouldn't call me that."  
  
"Relax, I'm just kidding, Krillin. Besides, if that's the worst thing that happens to you today, count yourself lucky."  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
The two of them split from the rest of the group. Chaotzu followed behind them. "Good luck Tien," he said. "Remember that if you need help you can call out to anyone else through me."  
  
"I will, Chaotzu. If you need help just call me as well."  
  
Piccolo looked to Gohan. "Are you ready for your part Gohan? Your worst enemy up there will be space itself. If you feel your force field weakening I want you to come right back, got it?"  
  
"Yeah. I just wish you would come with me, I don't know if I can do this alone."  
  
"Gohan, you've grown up strong. You don't need my help. Besides, I have my own part to handle. Now move or I'll throw you through another mountain." Piccolo smiled as he said this, to set his pupil at ease. Gohan then took off toward the ship.  
  
"You know, Piccolo," Tien said after Gohan left, "I've never used the Kaio-Ken outside of King Kai's planet. It's supposed to be able to destroy your body if you aren't careful. And if I'm going to be strong enough to beat these guys, I'll need to use it. I guess death doesn't matter though, right? I've already died once. If I have to again to save the world, it will be worth it."  
  
"Don't be so eager to sacrifice yourself, Tien. Even if we beat the lieutenants, their leader is far more powerful. We'll all have a chance to die then. In the mean time, stay ahead of the pain. One of them is west of here, and two are east. I'll take the two."  
  
"Right, see you if we survive."  
  
  
  
Sergeant Perra led his twenty men towards a place called "Autumn City." Its buildings and technology were clearly primitive compared to any of Frieza's worlds, and the inhabitants didn't seem particularly strong. Perra wondered then, why such a powerful force should be sent here. Any small team could have taken such a world. Still, it was not his place to question, so he stopped his men above the city and prepared to attack. "Perra Company, form up! Ready, aim, fire!"  
  
The men fired a series of heavy blasts at the buildings and roads, expecting them to be wiped out in a single volley. However, at the last moment, their blasts stopped in midair. Suddenly, the energy seemed to turn around and aim at those who fired them. Most of the men dodged easily, but the blasts followed them. Two of Perra Company were killed, and the rest of the blasts flew off into the air harmlessly. It was then that Sergeant Perra noticed his targets. One was a short, bald man with no nose and six dots on his forehead. The other was a longhaired man with scars across his face. Both wore orange sleeveless outfits. Sergeant Perra turned on his scouter. "Ha ha ha! What a pair of weaklings! Their power levels are 2,000 and 1,500. Let's trash them, men." The bald one and the scarred one looked at each other, smiled, and began charging up. The scouter readings began to rise rapidly, and before Sergeant Perra could react, the short bald one flew up and kicked him in the face.  
  
"Power level 50,000? Impossible!" Perra cried out as he regained his bearings.  
  
"Believe it buddy," the bald one replied. "You're not dealing with ordinary Earthlings here!"  
  
"Oh yeah, we're the best, and last, opponents you'll ever face!" the scarred one followed as he took on three at once.  
  
Perra wasn't even holding his own against the little bald fighter, and his men were dropping quickly. He knew drastic times called for drastic measures. "Men, fall back!" he shouted. "Prepare to form…The Perra Train!" His ten surviving men retreated with him, and began focusing their energy. The eleven of them were surrounded by a purple glowing aura, and formed themselves into a single file line. The Perra Train, which was Perra Company's signature move, transformed the men into an unbreakable line with greatly increased power. The line would move together and the fighters would complement each other's attacks while maintaining cohesiveness and motion. Few in the galaxy stood a chance against such a deadly combination. The two orange clad fighters took to the offensive, attacking the line with a flurry of punches and kicks. The Perra Train, however, was quick enough to counter their every move and even return a few shots. Leaving their enemies in shock for a moment, The Perra Train followed up by pummeling the bald one and the scarred one and knocking them to the ground. Then, both of them began charging what appeared to be an energy attack.  
  
"Kamehameha!" they shouted in unison, and launched twin blasts of powerful energy. The Perra Train charged up their own blast, but started too late. The two waves of force collided with the train, resulting in an explosion and a cloud of smoke.  
  
"All right!" Yamcha said. "We got them!"  
  
"I actually did something right!" Krillin jumped up and high-fived Yamcha.  
  
However, when the smoke cleared, the Perra Train emerged unharmed. They descended on Yamcha and Krillin, each one taking a turn beating the pair senseless and knocking them down. "You fools! Sergeant Perra and his mighty train cannot be stopped by the likes of you! No one has ever so much as broken our line!"  
  
The bald one looked up with his one good eye, coughed, and said, "So…what you're saying is that your line never breaks?"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
The bald fighter smiled at the scarred one, then held his hand in the air as a small disk formed. He yelled out "Kienzan!" as the object flew forward. The last thing Sergeant Perra saw before everything went black was his precious line breaking apart, soldier by soldier…  
  
"Whew, that was close," Krillin said, lying battered next to Yamcha. "And you know, I think that's the first time that ever worked. Today must be my lucky day."  
  
"See, I told you we'd whoop those guys didn't I? Now where's Bulma with those senzu beans? I think my legs are broken."  
  
  
  
Bulma drove around in her flying car, following her radar to the nearest Dragonball. She knew the danger of being out during a battle like this, but she had been with the guys since the beginning, and wasn't about to hide now. Her car was a new top of the line Capsule Motor Company, a subsidiary of the Capsule Corporation, specially modified with extra armor, machine guns and air to air missiles. She had actually shot a foot soldier with one of the two missiles, although it only seemed to make him angry. Still, Bulma knew that she was every bit as important as the musclehead fighters were, and so she continued on. It was then that she received a communiqué from Yamcha over her wristwatch phone. "Babe, you there?"  
  
"What do you want Yamcha? I'm doing very important things you know."  
  
"Krillin and I got messed up pretty bad. Could you bring us some senzu beans?"  
  
Bulma knew she had forgotten something. "You lazy pig, don't you know how hard I'm working? Sigh, all right. I'll bring them to you, but give me a little time."  
  
"Thanks babe, you're a lifesaver."  
  
"Whatever, just be ready when I get there."  
  
Bulma took off for Kami's Tower. She found Korin and Yajirobe waiting for her at the senzu garden. Korin passed along the senzu beans, and told Bulma that Kami wished to speak with her. "Okay. Hey, why aren't you out fighting Yajirobe? Aren't you a pretty good swordsman?"  
  
"Course I am. It's just that this army isn't worth my time, you know? So I'm letting all those other losers take care of it for me."  
  
"Whatever, you're just a scaredy cat aren't you?"  
  
"Hey, watch the cat remarks," Korin said.  
  
Bulma flew to the top of the tower, which arced out into Kami's palace and garden. There was no getting used to the beauty of such a place. Bulma thought of telling Yamcha to bring her up here on their next date, or at least bring her a flower from the garden. Mr. Popo was waiting for her, as was Kami. "Greetings Bulma Briefs," Kami said in his raspy yet friendly voice. "The reason I have called you up here is because I need you to deliver a message to your friends. I have seen a vision of the future, and it does not look promising. I will share it with everyone once this battle is won. Also, it is imperative that I speak to Piccolo immediately. If you can find him, tell him to come here at once."  
  
"Okay, will do," Bulma said. "I have to run, my good for nothing man needs me. I'll tell everyone what you said though. Goodbye Kami. And goodbye to you Mr. Popo." Bulma kissed Popo on the cheek and got back into her car.  
  
"Kami," Mr. Popo said after she was gone, "Do you think a girl like that and a genie like me…"  
  
"I doubt it, old friend."  
  
  
  
Tien found his target in the middle of a large forest. It was a small, almost shapeless organism with a pale white aura. It was pointing its fingers at pieces of land and turning them into lifeless craters. Animals and dinosaurs were running for their very lives, and the shapeless creature simply destroyed them. Tien descended and landed right in front of the creature. "Just who do you think you are, coming here and killing for no reason?"  
  
"My hypothesis was correct," Beelo said in a soft, unnerving voice. "Senseless destruction attracted you to this place. Now you will come with me to the ship or you will die."  
  
"You did all this just to get my attention? Well you got it. Kaio- Ken!" Tien knew he was in for the fight of his life. As the red aura surrounded him and his muscles grew in mass, he could feel the energy fighting him, threatening to tear him apart. But he held himself together, believing that if Goku could do it, so could he. There would be no second chances, Tien would win or die here, or perhaps both. He launched himself at the creature, unleashing a reckless flurry of kicks and punches intended to keep the monster from taking the offensive. Tien knew that the first level of Kaio-Ken would not be enough to win the day, and he needed to give himself time to prepare for the next increase. The creature did not even bother to block his attacks. Instead, it continually manipulated its own form as to avoid each hit. When Tien grew four extra arms and increased the offensive, the creature turned into a puddle and slid between his feet, reforming behind his back. Its arm extended forward like a whip, overriding his defenses and knocking him into a tree. Tien shrugged the pain off, then raised his hands to his eyes. "Taiyoken!" Tien's third eye erupted with a blinding light, flashing in the direction of the creature. If his enemy was blinded, Tien would have time to charge up a more powerful version of the Kaio-Ken. However, when the light died down, the creature was right in front of him, and wrapped itself around him.  
  
"Silly meat thing," Beelo said calmly. "I have no eyes to blind."  
  
Chaotzu! Tien called out in his head. I need your help!  
  
Tien struggled to hold onto life as Beelo squeezed the life out of him. He then multiformed himself, attempting to spread the creature thin with three duplicates. While it seemed to strain the creature slightly, Beelo held on, and crushed the four bodies together.  
  
"Aaah!" Beelo cried out, as if attacked by some unseen force, and became a puddle on the ground.  
  
"Chaotzu!" Tien cried in relief as he put himself back together. Chaotzu had used one of his new telepathic attacks to mentally distract the shapeless monster. He helped Tien to his feet.  
  
"Tien, are you all right?"  
  
"Thanks to you I am. You should probably leave now, that thing won't stay down long and I can't vouch for your safety if you stay."  
  
"All right, Tien. Good luck."  
  
"Thanks, I'll need it."  
  
Beelo reformed itself in a larger, more muscular shape. "I am done toying with you, meat thing. You will find no mercy from one such as I."  
  
"Bring it on. Kaio-ken times 10!"  
  
Agony was all Tien felt. He had jumped too high, put too much strain on his own body. However, the very world was at stake, and at the moment this forest and Chaotzu were in danger. Some things were more important than dying, in spite of what Piccolo had said. His fist connected with Beelo's unnatural form. Beelo was taken back, but recovered quickly, and pressed the offensive. He charged and launched a conical blast of white energy at Tien. Tien held it at bay, though it took all of his might to do so. "If you dodge or deflect this attack, fleshling, it will destroy life for miles around. If you don't it will eventually overcome you, and you will die. I do not envy you such a choice."  
  
"That's no choice at all, monster!"  
  
The creature was right though, and Tien knew it. He could not hold off the attack forever, at least with his hands alone. So, not one to break the pattern of taking suicidal risks, Tien performed the move that had killed him against Nappa. "Kikoho!" The ground shattered beneath his feet, and the conical beam was itself pushed back. "Kikoho!" The beam was destroyed, and Beelo was sent flying. "Kikoho!" Beelo's form began to destabilize. It became a puddle and tried to slide away, until Tien, blood running from his nose, mouth, and muscles, put his foot on the slithering mass.  
  
"It is impossible," Beelo said. "You could not have defeated me."  
  
"Not alone. Remember me well, Chaotzu. Kikoho!" If anything was left of Beelo, Tien could not see it. Although, he could not see much of anything, as his body had taken too much. As he collapsed to the ground, he knew that the forest he had just saved would be the last thing he ever saw in this world.  
  
Gohan regarded the atmosphere, resolving himself to what had to be done. Try as he might, Gohan never felt that he came through for his friends. When they fought Nappa, he sat by as Yamcha, Chaotzu, and Tien died, too afraid to fight. When Piccolo died, he couldn't even avenge his teacher. On Namek, he watched and Krillin, Dende, Vegeta, Piccolo and his father suffer at the hands of Frieza and his evil army. In spite of the Saiyan prince's evil, Gohan could not help but feel sad at Vegeta's death that day, and Krillin and Dende's deaths hurt him even worse. So he was determined this time. He would never let anyone down again. He created the force bubble around himself, and filled it with air, then he shot himself into space. He began charging a Masenko to throw at the ship, when a figure in armor that resembled that of Frieza and his men, except it covered his entire body and face, emerged from the ship. The figure seemed to be trying to say something, but Gohan could not hear him in the emptiness of space. He pulled back towards the atmosphere of Earth, using a taunt to lure the figure closer. The armored fighter obliged him and followed. Once they were safely within breathable air, Gohan removed the field and prepared for a fight.  
  
"Ha!" the armored fighter sneered. "Of all the fighters in the world, all the champions of Earth, they send me a child. To tell you the truth, I, Timsu the Great, am insulted. I was hoping for more of a challenge than a snot-nosed punk like you. Still, I haven't had a chance to kill anything today. Let's do this." Gohan snarled with determination, and began to charge up his energy. Timsu checked his scouter, which broke from Gohan's rising power. "Not bad. Well, you might be worth the effort after all kid." Timsu waited, giving Gohan the chance to make the first move. Gohan phased out of sight, and reappeared to deliver a punch to Timsu's midsection. Timsu was being knocked about by Gohan's attacks, taking hit after hit. "Not bad, someone good must have taught you to fight. Now it's my turn, kiddo." Timsu phased out of sight, and began launching his elbow into the back of Gohan's head, but Gohan caught the attack.  
  
"You're right about one thing," Gohan said as he held onto Timsu's elbow. "My teacher was Piccolo, the greatest fighter ever, next to my dad."  
  
"Ooh, sounds like someone's riding his daddy's coattails to me." Timsu head-butted Gohan in the face and pulled back. "Are you sure your daddy and mommy want you out here so late? Tell you what, I'll bring you home."  
  
"My dad is a Super Saiyan!" Gohan said as he charged an energy attack. "He wouldn't be scared by the likes of you, so neither am I! Masenko!"  
  
Timsu pulled out his Infinity Blades, and used them to block the Masenko. "A Super Saiyan? I thought Vegeta was the only Saiyan left. Hmm, this explains a lot. Maybe this 'Super Saiyan' is what did Frieza in. Well, I got what I need. Playtime is over, punk. INFINITY FURY!" Timsu crossed his blades. At the center of them a red mass of energy formed in the shape of an infinity symbol. Gohan made a move to avoid it, but Timsu's aim was too perfect. Everywhere he was, the blast was there first. He kept moving, but eventually Timsu was too quick for him. The Infinity Fury caught Gohan, and left him unconscious. Timsu caught him as he fell. "One down," he said. "One to go."  
  
  
  
Sauzaa led Caibon from city to city, laying waste to everything that crossed their path. "Me like dis, Sauzaa! Shood do more offin." Caibon gleefully leveled buildings with his bare hands, and Sauzaa shot the survivors as they ran for cover. Someone coughed behind them, and their scouters registered a high power level. Both turned to see who it was.  
  
"Maybe you two should pick on someone your own size," Piccolo said, his cape billowing in the wind.  
  
"Our size?" Sauzaa asked. "Tell me, do you see anyone like that around here?"  
  
"No," Piccolo smirked. "All I see are a pair of cowards, and I despise cowardice."  
  
"Well why don't we show you how cowardly we are. Caibon, attack!"  
  
Caibon leapt at Piccolo, throwing punch after punch, which Piccolo dodged with ease. Eventually, Caibon overextended himself, and Piccolo tripped him. "The problem with your kind," the powerful Namekian said, "is that you seem to think that brute force is a substitute for speed and skill. That's a mistake that no one can make against Piccolo and live."  
  
"I kill yoo!"  
  
"How poetic." Piccolo then unleashed his own assault on the brute. A flurry of punches to the midsection, a knee to the face, and a jumping roundhouse kick into a nearby building, followed by a small energy blast. Sauzaa then prepared to battle, extending his arms out to the sides and one of his legs up, in a Ginyu style pose. He shifted about into different positions.  
  
"And your kind," Sauzaa replied, "Need to learn that honor is for suckers." The posing image disappeared as the real Sauzaa attempted to kick Piccolo in the back. However, the Namekian was still too quick for him. Piccolo grabbed Sauzaa's leg and brought his elbow down on it. He then kicked Sauzaa in the back.  
  
"Who said anything about honor?"  
  
Sauzaa and Caibon rose up and attacked in unison. Piccolo dodged and maneuvered out of the way of their shots for a moment, then phased out of the way. Looking around for a moment, Sauzaa noticed Piccolo in the sky above them. His eyes were closed and two of his fingers were at his forehead.  
  
"Move, Caibon, he's charging some kind of…"  
  
"Aaaah!"  
  
Caibon was smashed from behind into another building. However, Sauzaa noticed that Piccolo was still charging his attack. It was then that he noticed the blue aura flash past him and towards Caibon's prone form. When the blur stopped, Vegeta grabbed the giant's body, made his fists into a ball, and launched Caibon into the air. Continuing his graceful yet brutal attack, Vegeta flew above the giant beast and smacked him back to the ground. Before the doomed monster reached it, however, the Saiyan prince broke Caibon's back over his knee. Vegeta ended the suffering by incinerating Caibon with an energy blast. Sauzaa looked on in horror, forgetting about his adversary above.  
  
"Makkankosappo!" A thin beam, surrounded by another swirling one, drilled itself into Sauzaa's armor and ultimately his chest. Sauzaa tried to say something before he died, but failed.  
  
"Vegeta. Here to steal the spotlight as usual?"  
  
"Hello, Namek. You're looking well for someone who spends most of his time taking energy blasts for little boys."  
  
"In case you hadn't noticed there's a battle going on. You can either help or get the hell out of my way. Don't give the choice to me, or I'll gladly move you myself."  
  
"As though you could. Anyway, I'm not here to help you or your wretched little mudball. I'm here to kill King Cold and secure my own place as the strongest in the universe."  
  
"Who's King Cold?"  
  
"You don't even know? What would you foolish Earthlings ever do without me? He's Frieza's father, here because Kakarot killed his beloved son. He's probably looking for me as well, seeing as I've taken credit for the deed."  
  
"You're nothing compared to Son."  
  
"Talk, talk, talk. If you want to rid your world of King Cold, my plan is simple. Hand the Dragonballs over to me. I will wish for eternal life, and then I will have the power I need to defeat him."  
  
"You must be joking, Vegeta."  
  
"It's not open to debate, Namek. To quote you, you can either help or get the hell out of my way."  
  
"You know, Vegeta, I've always wanted to shut your smug little mouth."  
  
"Very well then. I'll crush you like I crushed that entire Namekian village."  
  
Without another word, Piccolo removed his cape and turban. Vegeta smirked, and charged his energy.  
  
  
  
Between Yamcha, Krillin and Chaotzu, all of the foot soldiers had fallen, and Bulma had kept the rest of them healthy with her senzu beans. It was after they had regrouped though, that they began to wonder just where everyone else had gone. "I think that Tien is in danger," Chaotzu said. "I can feel his life fading away even now."  
  
"And there are two major powers that seem to be fighting," Yamcha said. "One of them is Piccolo, and the other is…oh no, Vegeta!"  
  
"V-v-v-vegeta?" Krillin stuttered. "Oh man, does it get any worse? Where's Gohan, shouldn't he be back by now?"  
  
"You guys didn't plan this too well, did you?" Bulma said in her usual condescending way. "Sigh, I guess it's up to me, the scientific genius of the group to save your butts. Here's what we do, Chaotzu and me will go after Tien, if he's hurt I can give him a senzu bean. Yamcha sweety, you keep after the Dragonballs. These guys have killed a lot of people and we should wish them back. Krillin, you go look for Gohan."  
  
"Me? Oh geez, why do I always get the impossible assignments? And what about Piccolo and Vegeta?"  
  
"Eww, those two losers can take care of each other. Now do it or I'll get mad, got me?"  
  
"Of-of course, Bulma."  
  
Krillin and Yamcha took off on their respective quests, while Bulma and Chaotzu jumped into Bulma's car. Chaotzu led Bulma to the forest where he had left Tien to fight the shapeless alien. "I hope he's all right," Chaotzu said. "I just left him here to fight that thing by himself. Maybe if I hadn't…" They touched down on what remained of the forest. Chaotzu jumped out of the car to see what remained of the formless creature, and Tien lying next to it, dead. "Oh no, Tien!" Chaotzu said, kneeling beside his fallen friend. "It's my fault this happened. I shouldn't have left him."  
  
"Don't worry little guy," Bulma said. "We still have the Dragonballs, remember? He was brought back by the Namekian dragon, so we shouldn't have any trouble wishing Tien back to life. Now help me get him in the car and we'll meet up with Yamcha."  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
Krillin knew where he would find Gohan, if Gohan was anywhere to be found. He flew up towards the giant saucer ship that was hovering above the battle, and after a few moments of hesitation, he gestured towards the ship. An armored figure with a pair of swords at his side flew from the ship to greet him. "What is this? Are they sending me nothing but shrimps to fight? I'm really insulted. The other guys must be having all the fun right about now. All right, let's get this over with."  
  
"No, no," Krillin said, his voice cracking with fear. "Uh, um, I'm looking for a kid with long black spiky hair. His name's Gohan. Uh, do you know where he is?"  
  
"Ha ha ha ha!" Timsu laughed at the audacity of the statement. "You're asking me if I know where he is? Oh, that takes the cake. You may be a shrimp, but you're a shrimp with guts. Yeah, he's on board the ship, alive for the moment. What's it to you?"  
  
"Well, oh man, in that case, I, uh, surrender. Take me aboard too."  
  
"Is this a trick? I may be incredibly handsome and strong but I'm no fool."  
  
"No, I just don't want you to hurt him. He's my friend."  
  
Timsu checked his scouter. "Well, it's not as though you have any power to speak of. Very well, I accept your surrender."  
  
Man, I hope this works, Krillin thought as he was escorted to the ship.  
  
  
  
Piccolo knew Vegeta was trying to make him angry. The Saiyan had a slight edge in power over him, and without Piccolo's superior skill and intellect the fight would be over all too quickly. So once he had charged himself up to maximum power, Piccolo phased out of sight. Vegeta stood still, waiting for him to reappear. Instead of reappearing close to Vegeta, he phased back in at a distance and fired a two-handed energy blast. Vegeta smacked it away, leveling a nearby building, and Piccolo was gone. He was behind Vegeta, extending his arms at the Saiyan Prince from a safe distance. After a series of hits, blocks and dodges, he knocked Vegeta to the ground. Vegeta rose up, wiped a spot of blood from his mouth and smiled. "I hope that's not the best you can do, Namek."  
  
"I'm just getting warmed up," Piccolo said as he cracked his neck joints.  
  
"Good. Now it's my turn."  
  
Vegeta phased out, and back in behind Piccolo. He punched the Namekian in the back of the neck, then kicked out his knees. He phased again to Piccolo's front and shoulder checked him into the air. However, Piccolo recovered with a backflip and landed in a kneeling position. He rose to his feet just in time for Vegeta to charge a huge energy attack. Piccolo braced himself for the worst.  
  
  
  
Bulma, Chaotzu, and Yamcha had managed to gather up the Dragonballs. However, they had to debate what was to be done now that a wish was available. "We should wish Tien back right now," Chaotzu said. "We'll need his help against the leader when we have to fight him. Besides, I can sense that Gohan and Krillin are in great danger. It's best that we not wait."  
  
"But what if the leader comes to Earth and kills people after we've brought everyone back to life? It would have been a waste of a wish," Yamcha said. "I don't like leaving Tien dead right now either, but we have to think of the world and everyone in it."  
  
Bulma thought for a moment. "If you guys aren't sure you can beat the leader, it's better that we have everyone here to fight against him. But all the innocent people would still be in danger. So here's what you do. We wish everyone back to life first, and then you guys hurry up and defeat the leader on his ship. That way, no one can get hurt."  
  
"Well, it's a little hard to guarantee that babe," Yamcha said, before he saw the angry look in Bulma's eyes. "That is, unless we get everyone back together ASAP. So let's make the wish, get everyone together, and head up to the ship."  
  
"Good, I'll make the wish," Bulma said. "I'm the only one smart enough to do it right. Shenlong, awaken!"  
  
As the Dragonballs began to glow and rise into the air, the sky went black, and began to rumble with thunder. The wind began to howl and bend the trees. A dragon that consumed the whole sky appeared before their eyes, roaring with a voice that echoed across the entire sky. "I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON, SHENLONG. STATE YOUR WISH."  
  
"We wish for everyone killed by the alien invaders to be restored to life at once."  
  
"VERY WELL. YOUR WISH IS GRANTED."  
  
The Dragon disappeared; the Dragonballs scattered themselves across the sky, and Tien, showing no sign of his previous fatal wounds, rose up where he stood. "What happened? Where am I?" he said, slowly recovering his senses. Chaotzu ran up to hug his friend.  
  
"Oh Tien! I'm sorry I left you there. I didn't want you to die."  
  
"That's okay, Chaotzu. I won. I beat that monster, but only because of your help."  
  
"I hate to interrupt this reunion," Bulma said, "but Gohan and Krillin are missing, Piccolo is fighting Vegeta, and the leader of the bad guys is still out there! We need to get moving."  
  
"Yeah," Yamcha exclaimed. "Let's head up to that ship!"  
  
  
  
When Vegeta saw the sky turn black, he realized what had happened. "No! This cannot be! Without the Dragonballs, I can't become immortal."  
  
"Aww, things are tough all over aren't they, Vegeta?" Piccolo said as he connected a kick with Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta's giant energy blast had cost him one of his arms, but Piccolo would not give up so easily. He phased out and attacked Vegeta in a full onslaught. However, Vegeta was easily staying ahead of him and after a few minutes, Vegeta grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the ground.  
  
"What's the matter Namek? You're getting sloppy." As he raised his hand to finish Piccolo off, the Namekian spoke.  
  
"Wait Vegeta. If you kill me, the Dragonballs disappear."  
  
"Yes, but they've been used anyway, so who cares? A Saiyan grows stronger after every battle, and with my added power, I will face down King Cold by myself."  
  
That's right Vegeta, keep talking...  
  
"In any case, I cannot be beaten by a useless little slug like you. Now it's time to die!" He raised his hand again, but this time Piccolo pointed behind him. Vegeta turned to see another Piccolo charging his signature attack. The Piccolo below him disappeared, and the first one fired his attack.  
  
"Makkankosappo!" Piccolo's shot burned through Vegeta's side, exposing a few of his ribs. After a moment of holding his side, Vegeta howled in pain, and the ground crumbled beneath his feet.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta screamed, his eyes white with fury as he attacked the one armed Namekian, almost putting his fist through Piccolo's stomach. The two of them fought a few more moments, and collapsed from exhaustion.  
  
"Vegeta, this is getting us nowhere. We both have a bigger enemy than each other. I don't like it, but we have to work together. We can settle our differences afterwards."  
  
"To…hell…with…that," Vegeta said through the pain. "I'll…kill…you…then…escape."  
  
"In that ship over there?" Piccolo pointed his hand at Vegeta's ship, and blew it up. "Now you have no choice. Work with us, then you can do what you want."  
  
"When…I…recover…and…Cold…is…beaten…you…die."  
  
"Fair enough," Piccolo smiled, blood running from his lip. He called out to Chaotzu psychically. Both Vegeta and I need senzu beans. Meet up with us here and we can form a plan.  
  
Krillin was brought aboard the ship. Only a skeleton crew remained aboard, as the rest were out fighting. However, Timsu brought Krillin into the presence of the great presence Chaotzu had foretold. A giant being who resembled Frieza's second form, except with a more regal bearing. He sat upon a giant throne and sipped a glass of wine. "You have done well, Timsu," Frieza's double said. "Two captured. That will be all I need. However, the rest of our men have not been so fortunate. So here is what will happen. I shall go down to Earth and deal with our enemies; they appear to be gathering as we speak. You will interrogate our two hostages. Torture that one." He pointed to Krillin, who gasped in horror.  
  
"You heard him shorty, let's go see your friend. I sure hope he keeps his mouth shut. Torture is dull if you give in too easily." He dragged Krillin by the shirt towards the interrogation chamber. Upon entering, Krillin noticed that Gohan was already bound to a chair behind a glass wall, his eyes appeared to be glazed over, as if he had been drugged. "Your friend has been given a nasty little serum," Timsu told Krillin. "He packs quite a punch, so to keep him in line, the drug we gave him will prevent him from charging his energy. I'd do the same to you, except I want you to feel every bit of the pain that's coming your way." Timsu chuckled as he strapped Krillin to a machine with all manner of electrodes, hooks, blades, needles and other devices that Krillin had never seen before. He hadn't been this afraid since they fought Frieza, and at least Goku was there for that. Still, he tried to be as noble about it as possible.  
  
"Gohan, whatever you do, whatever happens to me, don't give in! Don't tell him anything!"  
  
"Save it shrimp, he can't hear you. Except when I let him hear you scream, hehe." Timsu had a pair of soldiers slap Gohan back to consciousness, then he spoke into what appeared to be an intercom. "All right Gohan, take a look over this way. As you can see, we have your friend here, bound and ready for your interrogation. The settings on the device go as high as 20, I'll show you what 1 feels like." He turned the switch on, and Krillin tensed up, refusing to scream. "Tough guy, eh? All right, we'll try 2." Timsu turned the setting up by one, and Krillin could not contain his pain any longer, he yelled in agony. "Right, as you can see boy, this machine hurts a lot on the smallest settings. Every time you refuse to answer a question, I'll turn the setting up one notch. Got me?" Gohan, tears in his eyes, hesitated to answer. Timsu turned the dial to 3. Krillin cried out even greater than before. "Told you."  
  
"Okay," Gohan said, crying from his friend's suffering. "I'll tell you anything. Just stop hurting him!"  
  
"Aww, izzum's gonna cwy? At least we're getting somewhere. So tell me, how did Frieza die? Oh, and you can't lie either, it's part of the drug we gave you, so if you try, I'll know and turn the dial up again."  
  
"My dad killed Frieza, his name is Goku and he's a Super Saiyan."  
  
"Good, next question, how do the Dragonballs work?"  
  
"If you gather all seven of them together, you can have a wish for whatever you want."  
  
"…Really. Well, that's just wonderful. That means, if I can get to them first, I can wish for power enough to kill King Cold and rule the universe myself. Which means that I alone must have this information." Timsu killed the two guards by throwing his Infinity Blades at them, each blade returning immediately. "Sorry guys, it seems that you two tried to escape during the torture session and I was forced to kill you before we received relevant information." He began to turn the dial of the machine up to maximum. Gohan could hear Krillin's screams through the glass, at which point he decided they had taken enough. He fought through the drug and unleashed his own anger.  
  
"I've had enough of you! Let him go!" Gohan smashed through the glass and began fighting Timsu in a state of blind rage. This time, Timsu could not keep up with the boy.  
  
"Your power level is off the chart! How is it possible?" Gohan brutally connected punch after punch with Timsu's face, smashing his helmet as well as his scouter. Krillin managed to fire a blast at the torture device console, rendering it useless, and easily freed himself from the device. He looked at Gohan, who was mindlessly pummeling the armored fighter. Timsu's mask had been shattered, revealing a gangly, pink skinned creature with no chin, oversized eyes and a mouth with no teeth.  
  
"No wonder that guy wears a mask," Krillin said to himself. However, he noticed that as Gohan's rage was growing weaker, Timsu was recovering, and grabbing for his blades as subtly as possible. Krillin readied a Kienzan, which shattered one of the two Infinity Blades. Timsu jumped to his feet, kicking Gohan back, and began to charge his deadliest attack. His remaining Infinity Blade began to glow and charge enough energy to short- circuit most of the systems on the ship.  
  
"Infinity Fury!" Timsu said in a voice far higher pitched than before, as the swirling blast surrounded him and prepared to give chase. However, Gohan was behind him, and jabbed him with something small in the neck. Timsu laughed. "Oh come on, just because I look weaker, doesn't mean you can stab me to death, punk!" It was then that the armored fighter realized what had been done to him. The needle he had used to suppress Gohan's power had just punctured his own skin. He began to feel its effects, dropping his blade, and falling to the ground. Gohan finished him off quickly, and collapsed himself from exhaustion. Krillin, though hurting as well, propped Gohan up.  
  
"Come on little buddy, this ship is probably going to crash, and we've got to be ready to get off and help everyone before that King Cold guy finds them."  
  
  
  
By the time help arrived, Piccolo had managed to re-grow his arm, though he was still hurting badly, and Vegeta was cursing loudly, while trying to keep himself alive. Bulma, Yamcha, Chaotzu and Tien exited the flying car and brought senzu beans to the battered fighters. Piccolo graciously accepted his, while Vegeta simply snatched it and flew off. "I don't need your help to beat King Cold! Oh, and I'll be back for you Namek!"  
  
"I really hate that guy," Tien said. "Why do we have to fight along side him? He's as bad as Frieza."  
  
"I dunno," Bulma said. "He's kind of cute for being so short."  
  
"Whoa babe, tell me you're joking."  
  
"Enough prattle," Piccolo said, his voice as grim as possible. "Our enemy is King Cold, Frieza's father. We have no time to argue, we need a plan and we need one now."  
  
"Yes," Chaotzu said, "I can sense him coming this way even now. Gohan and Krillin are alive, and are calling out to me. We should meet up with them and combine our powers to defeat this King Cold."  
  
"Good plan, Chaotzu," Tien said.  
  
"I hope so," Piccolo said. "After fighting Frieza, I don't know if all of us combined could take him, or even his father."  
  
"Oh, that reminds me," Bulma said. "Piccolo, Kami said he needs to see you immediately."  
  
"Hmph. What does that senile old fool want from me?"  
  
"He didn't say, but he said it was very important."  
  
"Very well. I trust you all can hang on without me for a few minutes? This won't take long, I'll just tell him to get lost." Piccolo flew off, in the direction of Kami's tower.  
  
  
  
Kami stood at the precipice, waiting for his counterpart to arrive, with Mr. Popo behind him. When Piccolo did show up, he magically recreated his turban and cape, and stood before Kami with his arms crossed. "Well? You'd better have a good reason for calling me up here old man."  
  
"Charming as ever, Piccolo."  
  
"I'm not here to make chit chat, fossil. Say your piece and I'll be on my way."  
  
"Very well. Things are grave, and the Earth is in terrible danger. This King Cold surpasses any threat ever faced, and so I offer you my assistance."  
  
"What can you do, hit him with your cane?"  
  
"Please, Piccolo. For once, hear me out. I know that you hate me for what I did to you, how I cast you aside from my very soul. I had my reasons, but that does not excuse my action, and the suffering you have faced."  
  
"Get to the point."  
  
"I am sorry for that, and what I offer you is myself. I will fuse with you if you wish. Apart, we cannot defeat this enemy, but together, our combined power would make short work of him. We could truly be the guardian of Earth once more. What do you say?"  
  
Piccolo reflected for a moment. "No. Things aren't that desperate. Son's friends and I have the situation under control. Unless things are completely lost, I'd rather not have you in my head forever." Piccolo turned around and prepared to leave. As Kami lowered his head, Piccolo turned back, almost smiling. "But I do appreciate the offer." He flew away, and Kami smiled.  
  
"You see, Popo, he is changing."  
  
  
  
King Cold made a direct line for the greatest concentration of high power levels he could find. However, before he could reach them, a small figure with dark spiky hair, wearing blue and white armor appeared before him. "Ah, Vegeta. The forgotten prince of a dead world. I'd heard you were scavenging my dear departed son's fringe planets, attempting to form some new Saiyan empire. Funny, an empire of one. What are you going to do, rule the ashes of your people?"  
  
"Actually, I'm planning on repaying what your son, who died squealing like a girl by the way, did to my home world, on you. I promise this will hurt." Vegeta began to charge his energy and gave a feral roar as he did so. King Cold showed visible frustration, and shattered his own wineglass. The battle had begun.  
  
  
  
"Oh no," Chaotzu said. "Vegeta and King Cold are fighting. Neither of them care about Earth and they will destroy it during the course of their fight."  
  
"We have to stop them!" Tien said, taking off in their direction without another word. Chaotzu followed close behind.  
  
"I won't leave you again Tien." Yamcha started to follow them, when Bulma stopped him.  
  
"Oh no, Yamcha, you're not going without me."  
  
"But babe, it's gonna be dangerous up there. I don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
"Yamcha, you're so sweet. But I am not staying here. Don't worry, I'm not stupid, I won't get involved in the fight, but you might need my genius mind along to help."  
  
"All right, just be careful, okay?" Yamcha carried Bulma towards the ensuing battle, whose explosions could already be seen in the distance.  
  
  
  
King Cold was facing Vegeta and flying backwards, staying out of the way of Vegeta's fists and large energy attacks. Much like his son, he enjoyed toying with his prey. "What's the matter Vegeta? Can't keep up? I thought this was going to hurt."  
  
"Die!" Vegeta fired shot after shot at King Cold, who simply dodged them all. Several large patches of land were incinerated by Vegeta's stray fire. The two of them blazed across the sky, circling the globe several times. Finally, King Cold stopped and showed Vegeta his own wrath. He stood still and let Vegeta strike him. Vegeta's hand was broken from the attack, and King Cold proceeded to break Vegeta's nose with a single punch to the face. He was going to finish Vegeta off, when a three-eyed man surrounded by a red aura appeared before him.  
  
"I don't really care what you do to him, but your fight is endangering the lives of everyone on this planet. I can't allow that."  
  
"So, you're a friend of the small man and the boy? Well, you'll be happy to know they're both aboard my ship, probably dead even now."  
  
"I doubt that very much. You see, they're actually right here." Chaotzu, Yamcha, Gohan and Krillin all rose up to join Tien, each charged to the limits of their own power. King Cold tossed Vegeta aside and smiled.  
  
"Very well. You've managed to defeat my bodyguards, let's see if the best this world has to offer can stand up to the true ruler of the Cold Empire!"  
  
The fighters assaulted King Cold with every trick they knew. He was surrounded and being bombarded by a fluid combination of attacks, one fighter would begin a series of movements and another would continue it. Surely any lesser foe would fall to the combined might of such warriors. Their energy attacks were no less imposing, some would follow him, and others seemed as though they could actually harm him. He was also being attacked mentally by a small being that stayed towards the back of his allies. While King Cold was strong enough not to be overcome by such an attack, it did slow him down somewhat, adding to the genius of their combined moves. However, he was King Cold, the most powerful being in the universe, or at least one of them, and he was still their better by far. He stopped dodging and moving between their attacks, and charged a ring of energy that expanded outward, knocking most of the fighters away from him. Krillin held his hands in front of his eyes and shouted "Taiyoken!" King Cold was blinded momentarily. As Krillin began charging his Kienzan, King Cold phased out, to what he assumed was a safe distance, and began firing energy blasts blindly. Although most of these blasts would not hit anything, there were enough of them that they could finish off the injured heroes. That is, however, until Piccolo showed up.  
  
"Everyone, help me stop these shots!" Piccolo created a wall of energy to stop King Cold's blasts, though it was collapsing quickly. Gohan quickly joined his mentor, as did the others. Though it took all of their combined might, they managed to dissipate King Cold's energy for the moment. But King Cold had recovered his eyesight, and was ready to push the offensive.  
  
"A Namekian? Here on Earth? What a pleasant surprise. I'll finish what my son started with your kind."  
  
Piccolo knew that Cold was no weakling, and that his tricks would probably be useless against such a fighter. So he decided that he could not win alone. He did the unthinkable. "Vegeta, I could use some help, if you don't mind."  
  
Vegeta didn't even answer, he just leapt forward and attacked King Cold full force. For such hated adversaries, Piccolo and Vegeta made an impressive team. Vegeta kicked Cold in the chest, launching him forward. Piccolo appeared behind the prone tyrant and elbowed him in the neck, knocking him to the ground. Vegeta launched a rapid series of energy attacks at King Cold. Piccolo followed up with a Masenko blast. The resounding explosion left a crater a mile deep and a mile wide, but Cold himself emerged from the blast unharmed. He shot a hole through Piccolo's stomach, and broke Vegeta's ribcage with his hands. Both of them fell to the ground. "I have had enough of this game," King Cold said. "Now I will erase you all from existence!" He rose high into the air and raised his right index finger. From its tip, a red-black sphere of energy began to grow, and did not stop until it enveloped the whole sky. "Death Ball!" King Cold launched the giant sphere towards the Earth. There was no stopping it.  
  
"No," Vegeta said. "It can't end like this. I was so close."  
  
Yamcha flew down and embraced Bulma, perhaps hoping to shield her from the blast. Tien and Chaotzu said their good-byes to each other. Krillin cowered. Piccolo meditated on a solution. It was Gohan who acted. He flew towards the center of the approaching Death Ball and surrounded it with one of his own force fields. While this did not stop the Death Ball from moving completely, it slowed the deadly attack down a great deal. Despite his weakened condition, Vegeta was inspired by this, and flew up beside Gohan and fired on the force field, to push the Death Ball back. It was working, until King Cold began firing his own blast to counteract their plan. By then, however, Piccolo had concocted a plan of his own. Through his psychic link with Chaotzu, he had managed to inform everyone of his intentions. They sprung into action. Each of the fighters, fighting injury and exhaustion, fired their own energy at the force field, until the force field itself was surrounded by a circle of energy. Yamcha then used all his might to redirect the various energy attacks, mixing them into a single field of pure power. Chaotzu used a psionic blast to temporarily stun King Cold, as the giant energy sphere was pushed in his direction, thrusting him into space, and ultimately enveloping and consuming him. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, the day was won.  
  
"Yes, we did it!" Krillin said.  
  
"Hey, don't steal the credit Krillin, it was all me," Yamcha joked.  
  
"It was all of us, working as a team," Piccolo said, struggling to move. "But Gohan, you and you alone refused to give up when that ball was coming towards us, you are a true hero."  
  
"Thanks Mr. Piccolo, I thought of my dad, and what he would have done."  
  
"So," Tien said, "What do we do with him?" He pointed at Vegeta, who was still hurt, though glaring at everyone contemptuously.  
  
"We let him go," Piccolo said.  
  
"What? After all he's done? All he will probably do?" Tien was filled with anger.  
  
"Vegeta helped us. Whether or not he deserves our compassion, he fought by our side and helped Gohan before the rest of us. Son would show him mercy, and so we should."  
  
"But if we heal him, he's just going to try to kill us."  
  
"Damn right," Vegeta said.  
  
Bulma chimed in. "How about I give him a ship, knock him out, strap him in, and program it to go as far from here as possible? I'll make sure he has a senzu bean that he can eat once he wakes up."  
  
"Sounds good," Tien said. "Let me do the honors." He punched Vegeta in the face, knocking him out cold.  
  
  
  
After everyone had recovered, and Vegeta was sent away, the group met with Kami, as Bulma delivered his message. They stood on the tower, as Kami delivered his grim news. "I had a vision of the future, and what I saw was too horrible to contemplate. I shall now share it with you all." Kami held his staff tightly, and it was surrounded by white light. Everyone present was then inside Kami's vision.  
  
It begins with a group of humanoid robots, wreaking havoc on the world and destroying everything in their path. An old man, a doll, a pair of youths, and a giant. Cities burn, the innocent cry out in pain. When Earth's heroes arrive, they fight valiantly, though the battle threatens to consume the very world. However, the greatest consumer of all is yet to come. It starts as a smaller threat, and grows into a nightmare, a monstrosity, it devours everything, the androids, the heroes, the Earth itself. This creature spreads itself across space, absorbing world after world. Finally, a Super Saiyan comes, and even he falls before this hideous green mass of purest evil…  
  
After seeing the vision, the fighters were in shock. Finally, Kami spoke. "What I have seen is one possibility, perhaps what would have occurred had I not seen the vision. And I have determined that we have a few years time before any of it begins. So you must be ready, and you must find Goku."  
  
"Find him?" Yamcha asked. "Is he in danger?"  
  
"Yes, I believe he is," Kami replied.  
  
"So, what you're saying then," Krillen groaned, "Is that what we've just been through has been nothing compared to what's coming?"  
  
"I am sorry, but yes."  
  
"Oh man, why is nothing ever easy?"  
  
To be continued… 


End file.
